


Don’t know where we’re going (but we know we belong)

by HelgaHeason



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Captain America Sam Wilson, Fluff, M/M, Old Friends, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23925262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelgaHeason/pseuds/HelgaHeason
Summary: A small concept as to how part of The Falcon and the Winter Soldier could go.(Based off the shot of the shield in the tree and Bucky saying “it’s time” in the Super Bowl teaser.)
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson
Comments: 10
Kudos: 24





	Don’t know where we’re going (but we know we belong)

**Author's Note:**

> This popped into my head randomly as a series of quotes, so I had to expand it and make it a proper mini fic.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!

Bucky watched carefully as Sam weighed out the shield against himself, and the wings. He took off the wings, and placed the shield gently by the tree beside him. Bucky smiled, and walked over.

“It’s time.”

Sam looked up, blinking a few times.

“Huh?”

The smile didn’t leave Bucky’s face.

“Pick up the shield. Follow me. You have the exact same look on your face as Steve did when he was told it was his time.”

Sam obeyed, picking up the shield and beginning to follow Bucky to wherever the soldier may want him. He was dimly aware of a thought in the back of his head begging him to be careful incase this was a trap, but he paid it no heed. Sure, the first time they’d met, Bucky had tried to kill him multiple times, but that… That was probably different. Sam wasn’t one to pry.

“I don’t understand what you mean.”

Bucky grinned, although Sam couldn’t see as he was trailing behind a little.

“I know. You won’t understand until you’ve done it.”

Sam didn’t respond, unsure of how to. Bucky stopped rather abruptly in a large clearing, overlooking most of Brooklyn. He pointed at a tree.

“Throw the shield.”

Sam looked at him, shock mixing with confusion and bleeding through his face.

“What? Here?”

Bucky snorted, remembering Steve’s first time throwing the shield at Nazis. The swing was impressive, and it was almost picture-perfect. If only someone had recorded it. He blinked and looked back at Sam.

“You’ll be fine. Throw it.”

Sam sighed, and positioned himself in the way he’d seen Steve do it, and threw it. It arched perfectly, and hit the tree dead-on, landing almost horizontally across it. He paused, blinked, and looked back at Bucky, a new sense of wonder and weird patriotism blooming in his chest.

“... So that’s what you meant-”

Bucky's grin grew. Sam was going to make a brilliant Captain America. He’d miss Steve like anything, a gaping hole in his chest, burning at his heart, but… Sam was brilliant, bright and shining with hope, just as Steve had for most of his life. That was all that was really needed to be a good Captain America.  
Just hope, and a sense of moral justice.

Perhaps now, the bird could unfurl his wings again and fly higher than ever before.

And Bucky, for one, couldn’t wait to see him soar.

**_I don’t care if I sing off-key_ **  
**_I’ll lose myself in my melodies_ **  
**_I sing for love, I sing for me_ **  
**_And I’ll shout it out_ **  
**_Like a bird set free_ ******

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thanks to Sofi from the Domestic Avengers gc for giving this fic its title!
> 
> The title is a lyric from Harry Styles’ “Sweet Creature”, and the song at the end is SIA’s “Bird Set Free”.
> 
> I am aware that Steve did not first throw the shield in the cinematic shot at the Nazis in The First Avenger, and I’m also aware that Bucky likely wasn’t there, but I took a few creative liberties to make this flow a bit better.
> 
> I’m on Twitter and I take fic commissions, DM me here:  
> [Helga Heason](https://twitter.com/HelgaHeason)
> 
> Help support my work by buying me a coffee here:  
> [Helga Heason Ko-Fi](https://ko-fi.com/helgaheason)


End file.
